Romeo and Juliet
by Batasyl
Summary: Riley is having a hard time with Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. What happens when an unexpected person offered his help?


Riley Matthews let her forehead hit the wooden desk of the library before cracking open an eye. Yep. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet are still staring at her.

Craptastic. Is that a swear word? It's not considered bad if you only do it inside your head is it?

"Thanks a lot, Shakespeare," she muttered to the book. "You just _had_ to write Romeo and Juliet."

She flipped the pages and her face scrunched up even more.

 _My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite._

Sweet, even Shakespeare was mocking her.

"Need some help?" a voice called.

Wariness prickled at the nape of Riley's neck, but then she caught sight of the caller—broad shoulders, dark blonde hair, tan skin and a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses.

A knight in a green bomber jacket.

"Uh, maybe," she said, knowing very well she did, but not wanting to admit it.

Her knight, aka Thor, maneuvered his way around desks and headed toward her.

He stopped beside her and peered at the book, giving her a whiff of his cologne. The smell reminded her of leather and lush forest. "Shakespeare."

Then he extended a hand toward the book and she noticed how nice his forearms were—brown and strong-looking—and that his hands were drool-worthy. If, you know, a girl was into those kinds of things.

"Romeo and Juliet, the epic tragic love story," he said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Epic?" she repeated stupidly as she turned and met his gaze.

"I always thought so," then he smiled.

Riley found herself drawn to that smile and captured in the rich timbre of his voice. She glanced over at him, her manner hesitant. "Where are your friends?"

"Nikki's at choir practice and Francesca had to leave early." Thor replied and sat beside Riley.

"Where are your friends?"

"Farkle and Smackle are in the Science Lab, Zay went home early, I don't know where Maya and Lucas are," she muttered.

Riley gave Thor a quick once-over. He was quite handsome— not her usual type at all. Not that she has a type. She's only ever liked one boy and that didn't turn out well for her. Besides she'd learned to look beneath the surface — of people, of places, of life itself.

Their eyes met briefly, and then she glanced away. She looked upset.

"I'm guessing that your triangle had been resolved?"

Riley didn't want to talk about Lucas and Maya but since he seemed genuinely interested and not judgmental, she answered. "Yeah. Lucas finally made his choice."

"I see," he said, though she could tell that he did not.

A stack of books fell over with a loud thump. They both jumped.

"Romeo and Juliet huh? Weren't there any other choice?"

Riley's wide eyes met Thor's. She gave a rueful shrug. "If there was I wasn't aware of it."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "You're a sucker for punishment aren't you?"

"I guess I am."

"I can help you."

" _I don't know_. You any good with Shakespeare, Mr. Senior?"

"Thor."

"Thor." Riley smiled. The sharing of given names was an ancient ritual of intimacy.

"Riley. That's a beautiful name."

"You remembered my name."

"I would hope so since I went to your house and all."

"Right."

His brow furrowed again. "Are you taking advance English with Mr. Hughes?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Now I really do need to help you."

"Why is that?"

"Because he is the head of the English department and also known to stare down his little nose at freshmen."

Riley grimaced. "Perfect. This week just keeps getting better and better each day..." she _tsked_ and flipped another page of the book.

 _Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow._

Thor should leave; let her get back to work. He had plenty of his own, as well. But Riley Matthews was so different from anyone he'd ever known, he couldn't make himself go.

Everything about her was a novelty. Riley intrigued him, and Thor had never been able to resist a puzzle.

"Let me help you. I'm actually helping Mr. Hughes this year to pick up extra credits," he offered.

Her eyebrows arched. "I appreciate the offer but don't you have a lot of homework? I heard seniors tend to be busier since you guys are preparing for college," she said, "I don't want to add to your work load."

Thor gave her a toe-curling smile. "You won't. Besides you'll be helping me earn extra credits by becoming your tutor. It'll be good for my resume."

She let out a deep breath, as if collecting herself. "Are you sure? I really don't want to impose. You and your friends had already done so much for us."

"I'm sure," he leaned closer. "You never know, you might be the one to help me with my triangle."

Riley managed a chuckle, "Sorry, I think I've reached my quota of love triangles."

"Come on." He didn't wait for a reply…just grabbed the book, "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Maya Hart stared down at the last of the lasagna congealing on her plate. School cafeteria food was…terrible.

She favored her four companions with a wide-eyed look of amazement. "Am I the only one who thinks that the cafeteria ladies are trying to poison us?"

Seated next to her, Zay grimaced. "If that's the case they should mask the taste a bit better."

Even Farkle, who rarely complained, said, "I don't even want to know what else is inside the beef patty."

"Has anyone seen Riley?" Lucas asked. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

"She's with Thor," Smackle pointed out.

Lucas made a face. "Thor the senior?" He swung a glance to Maya. "Why would she be with him? Did she tell you anything?"

Before Maya could respond, Smackle leaned forward. "Thor's been helping Riley get ready for Romeo and Juliet."

Maya started fidgeting then, her sky blue eyes going wide. "Romeo and Juliet?"

"What?" Lucas asked.

An uncomfortable silence fell across the table. When it stretched too long, Smackle told them, "We're doing Romeo and Juliet for our English class and Riley was chosen to play Juliet and Thor had been helping her."

Lucas stayed quiet. Then with a look of pure annoyance etched on his face, he got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Zay looked surprised, and then shook his head. "Oh, man, what's gotten into him?"

Maya stared over at Zay. Unlike Zay, Maya knows exactly what's gotten into Lucas. Riley.

 _Romeo_ : If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

 _Juliet_ : Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

 _Romeo_ : Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?

 _Juliet_ : Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

 _Romeo_ : O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

 _Juliet_ : Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

 _Romeo_ : Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

Riley stared at Thor, the desire to press her mouth to his but she let that impulse pass. She might blow where the wind took her, but even she knew there was a fine line between eccentric and just plain crazy.

Thor took a step back. "You okay?" At Riley's nod, he continued. "You're doing great." Then he lowered his voice. "This is the scene where Romeo kissed Juliet."

Her easy laughter bewitched him. "I know. I played Juliet before you know."

"So you told me," he said.

"You'll be an amazing English Teacher."

Riley sounded genuine, another novelty. Most people, upon learning he wanted to be an English professor, began to tell him why waste his talent in football.

"English Professor. English arts 101. I will be discussing about major American writers of the nineteenth century. Hemingway and Fitzgerald — not my favorites. And gothic lit."

" _That's_ your favorite," she said.

True. Which surprise him that she remembered. He only told her once when he first saw her in the library.

"Your students will love you Professor."

He shrugged, his face heating. "I hope you're right."

She tilted her head, and her hair tangled with the earrings dangling from each ear. His fingers itched to tangle in that long, silky hair, too.

"Did you ever consider the effect of the world political climate on popular literature?"

With difficulty he dragged his eyes from her ear. "Huh?"

Even as the word came out of his mouth, Thor cringed. With dialogue like that Riley would re-think her praise of him becoming an amazing English teacher.

"Just a thought. I have them all the time." She said.

Thor stared at her. "Because you're smart and awfully mature," he said.

"I have my days." Her voice was matter-of-fact.

Thor didn't understand her, but that didn't stop him from wanting to.

"So have you ever thought about it?" Riley asked

He stared at her blankly. He'd been thinking about _it_ a lot since he'd walked in here, but he had a feeling the _it_ he was thinking of was not the _it_ she had in mind.

"I'm sorry?"

"My idea about the play. Never mind." She grinned. "I love how you speak. So stuffy and proper. 'I'm sorry.' 'Indeed?' Do you also talk like that in bed?"

He choked. She rapped him on the back. He held up his hand to show her he was all right, and his fingers tangled in her hair.

The strands were just as soft as he'd imagined, just as tempting. She stilled as he tried to tug himself free and only ended up entangling himself further.

"Wait," she whispered. But instead of releasing her, he slid closer and pressed his mouth to hers.

 _Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. Then your love would also change._

She tasted of the rain that fell at dawn. Water on a parched land. Cool winds after a heated day. Turmoil in the midst of serenity.

Shocked, nevertheless Thor dove, taking the kiss and making it his. He savored her lips, led with his tongue.

She tore her mouth from his. "I — I have to go."

Her lips were swollen and damp. His body ached just looking at them.

"Riley?" he asked, his voice hoarse, sexy, inviting.

She blinked. Opened her mouth, shut it again, and frowned.

He smiled. "Never mind, Juliet. Run along."

"Oh. I get it." Her laugh was stilted. She'd never been very good with jokes. "I have a class. I'm late."

He stepped back, pulled her hair, hard, winced along with her. "I'm sorry."

Riley disentangled Thor from her hair. "It's okay."

Riley walked away and Thor continued to gape. One part of him was shouting that he was late — like Alice's white rabbit — for a very important date. The other insisted, just as loudly, that he should run after her. Touch her, take her, and protect her.

Thor shook his head and reached for the door.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

"Francesca."

Frowning, Thor followed Francesca's gaze to the retrieving back of Riley. "Since when did you and Riley become close? It's kinda—"

"Weird?" he interrupted with a wry smile, finishing her sentence, just like he'd always done when they were younger. "I'm helping her with Shakespeare. She has Mr. Hughes for English."

"Oh."

"Do you need me for something?" he asked, maneuvering around so he was standing further away from Francesca.

"Yeah, can you drive me to Demolition?"

He glanced at her. "Is Nikki coming?"

She gave him an indulgent smile. "Of course not. Today is my day to spend time with you remember?"

"No," Thor said, a shred of regret moving through his mind. "I'm sorry but I can't drive you today. I have a lot of homework I need to finish and I still have to go to football practice."

Francesca stared at him. "Are you also going to cancel your day with Nikki?"

"Of course," he answered without thought, and then reconsidered for a moment.

Tomorrow he _should_ be frantically working on his homework, but he wouldn't be. Thor could no more stay away from Riley than he could leave a perfectly good copy of Shakespeare in the trash.

 _Go wisely and slowly. Those who rush stumble and fall._

Lucas knocked on the partially closed door, then after hearing Riley's voice, entered the room. "It's me," he said. "How are you? I barely see you in school."

Riley looked up, a feeble smile shining through her pale skin. "I'm okay. Just busy."

Lucas stared at Riley. "I heard you've been spending time with Thor."

"He's been helping me." She waited a couple of breaths, and then asked, "Is there a problem?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, there's no problem. We just miss seeing you around."

"What are you talking about? We have some classes together. You guys can't be missing me." She smiled then glanced away. "Where's Maya?"

"She's at home. She needed to finish an art project and I didn't want to get in the way." The words sounded hollow to Lucas. He'd thought that after making a decision things will work out better for the three of them. Standing here, looking at Riley, made him wonder if he'd actually made the right decision.

Riley glanced at Lucas, at the way his hair was styled like the wind just blew it, at the scruffy, sexy six o'clock shadow he had working for him, and that gorgeous mouth.

And realized that nope, she's not that interested anymore.

Riley smiled at Lucas, and then she looked down at the floor. "Lucas, you and I are always going to be good friends but now that you and Maya are a couple, I don't think you should be in my room with me alone."

"Why not?" Lucas asked her. "We're not doing anything wrong."

"It's not that. I just think that it's best if you and I have boundaries. I liked you Lucas and Maya knows that and I don't want her to think that I'm not considering her feelings when it comes to her boyfriend."

Lucas caught her hand in his. "Is this a new rule? Will there be others?"

Riley didn't know what to say. She'd thought of talking to Maya about their new situation, asking her advice. But the truth was, she could barely _think_ about it, much less talk about it.

She looked up, "I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay?"

 _Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow._

When Riley opened their apartment door Friday morning she was shocked to see Thor waiting outside.

"Hi. Do you mind if I walk with you this morning?"

Riley only nodded, her heart doing a slow tumble into her belly.

"Riley,"

She looked up at him then, her brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you all right?"

Riley wiped a tear away, frustration etching her face. "I thought I could do this," she whispered. "I thought I could get through this, you know? But…it's so hard. I'm sorry but I don't think I should spend time with you anymore. Because if I do, I'm just going to set myself up to another complicated situation and eventually get hurt more."

"I know what you mean." He whispered.

Thor admired the quiet strength in her eyes. "You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're more mature than most senior girls in our school and that includes Nikki and Francesca." Thor admitted. "When you listened to us and went to the hole, I saw the understanding in your eyes. Your friends might see you as a fun loving; carefree girl but you're more than that. I don't think they realize how smart you are. You are a puzzle with hundreds of pieces Riley Matthews and I like that about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Thor clasped Riley by the arm, and then urged her to face him. "I've been stuck in a triangle for so long that I never realized that my feelings for Nikki and Francesca had changed until I met and got to know you."

Confused, Riley gasped. "You mean —?"

"I mean, I like you Riley Matthews," he said, his hands cupping her face. "I know you're only a freshman and I'm a senior but I won't interfere in your business — except to offer you advice. I want you to experience what high school has to offer. I get that you are close with your friends and I promise I won't ever get in between you guys. But I have to warn you, I've learned my lesson in not making a stand for what I want and this time I don't want there to be a confusion so if you will let me, I want you to have the label of girlfriend." He kissed her, a soft peck on her lips. "My girlfriend."

"Are you sure?" Riley asked.

"I am sure. I'm already a senior and I want to spend each day I have left here at Abigail Adams with you. I know there's going to be issues and we'll deal with them but for now I want to know if you, Riley Matthews will be my girlfriend."

"Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night; Give me my Romeo; and, when I shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine, That all the world will be in love with night..." she recited and saw the relief in his eyes.

"So you like Romeo?"

"No. I like Thor," she said, kissing him.

Thor inched away to whisper, "Shall we face Abigail Adams together Miss Matthews?"

She nodded. "Together." She kissed him again, just to seal the deal.

 _Love moderately. Long love doth so. Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow._

*Love each other in moderation. That is the key to long-lasting love. Too fast is as bad as too slow.*

 **The End!**

 _I know, I know...don't kill me. I was feeling blah today and somehow this idea came to mind and I kinda like it. I always thought of Riley as the smart one in the group. She's obviously funny, quirky and loving but she's also aware of her surroundings and have a strong sense of what's right and wrong and it takes a mature, well grounded person to know that. Ohh, and Thor (Luke Benward) is hot! - sue me :P  
_


End file.
